Fate Can Be Cruel
by Darkflower830
Summary: Leafpool had thought she learned her lesson with Crowfeather. But maybe she was destined to be this way. Set during 3rd series.
1. My Love For Him

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Erin Hunter and I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Leafpool POV:**

I felt his pelt brush against mine as he walked past me to the fresh-kill pile. I shook my head to clear my thoughts for him.

"I can't love him! I'm a medicine cat! Medicine cats can't fall in love," I sighed.

"Hey Thornclaw! Want to go on patrol?" Brambleclaw padded over to him.

"Sure."

"Hey! Can I tag along? I need to collect some herbs; I'm running low," I padded over to them. _Honest, it's for herbs …Nothing else…_

"Sure," Brambleclaw led the patrol to the thorn barrier. I felt uncomfortable being next to Thornclaw. As we climbed up the ravine, I heard him let out a yowl of pain.

"Thornclaw! What happened?" I ran as fast as I could so I could tend to him.

"A thorn scratched my eye!" he wailed.

"Hold on, just let me get the proper herbs. I'll be back before you can say 'mouse'!" I ran to the camp as fast as I could. I grabbed a few marigold leaves to stop any infection and some cobwebs to stop the bleeding. I ran back up the ravine to Thornclaw.

"Here, this should make you feel better, it may sting for a while, but I think you can handle it, do you think you can lick it clean?" I asked before I put the marigold and cobwebs on.

"Sure, because my tongue can go all the way up to my eye," Thornclaw retorted.

"Oh right, sorry. Here, I'll do it," I leaned forward and started to lick it but then Thornclaw pulled away.

"That stings," he complained. I stopped even though I knew that saliva on wounds would not sting.

"Okay, I'll just put the marigold and cobwebs on and then you can go back to camp and rest," I instructed, a little hurt.

"Thanks I, that really helped," he touched the tip of my ear with his nose.

I ducked my head._ It's okay, he's only doing that because I'm a clanmate. He probably would have done that to any medicine cat._ I went to the camp, tail drooped down. This wasn't the first time I had fallen in love, many moons ago, I had loved Crowfeather, of Windclan. We had run away so we could be together, but then we realized we couldn't be in love and that we had to back to their own clans. Maybe Thornclaw and I were meant to be.

"No," I thought angrily. Besides, despite the fact that Sorreltail and Brackenfur were mates, I knew that half of Sorreltail's heart was with Thornclaw. I felt so confused, so unsure of what to do and what not to do, slowly, a black wave of sleep fell over me and within moments, I was asleep.

**Thornclaw POV:**

"I just can't tell her that I love her, I just can't!" I muttered to myself. I was sure that I loved her. But when I saw the look in her eyes when she was tending my wound, I could tell she didn't feel the same way. I kicked a pebble into the stream. I sighed and started to sniff the ground for any prey. I went back to camp my mouth full of prey. I saw Leafpool come over to me and look at the prey with approval in her eyes, but there was still no sign that she loved me.

"Good job, this should keep the clan well fed," Leafpool mewed.

"Hey Leafpool, I need to tell you something," But then I stopped myself, "Uh—my eye really feels better now, thanks," I sighed. The next morning, I decided that I would tell her. Even though she might not feel the same way, at least I'd get it over with.

I found Leafpool in her den the next morning.

"Hey Leapool, can you come with me into the forest? I need to tell you something," I whispered. She came out with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course," she followed me up the ravine and into some bushes where nobody could hear us.

"Okay listen," I started. "I know you don't feel the same way, but I'm going to tell you anyways. Leafpool, I love you," I meowed. There was a long measure of silence until Leafpool broke it.

"Oh Thornclaw! I feel the same way! I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way as me! The other day, when I was fixing your eye, I thought that you thought that I was acting really weird," Leafpool sighed. "Oh, but we can't be together, I'm a medicine cat and medicine cats can't fall in love!"

"Then run away with me," I said, immediately regretting what I had just said.

**Leafpool POV:**

I gasped. Memories flooded through me as I remembered when I had run away with Crowfeather. It had all ended up in a disaster.

"But, I can't! You know when I ran away with Crowfeather, everything became a disaster, Cinderpelt died because I ran away!" I wailed.

"Shh, it's alright. Cinderpelt's death wasn't your fault. I know you're as confused as I am, that's why we have to go to the moonpool for some answers," Thornclaw soothed.

"But what if we do run away together? Who'll be the medicine cat?" I asked.

"Starclan is in charge of that, But right now we have to go to the moonpool, okay?" he asked gently. I nodded miserably though excitement tingled in my paws.

_"Maybe I really found who I'm destined to be with," I thought._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fic, so I'm not sure where I'm going with this. Maybe I'll just leave it as a oneshot. A review would be welcome!**


	2. Complications

**Author's Note: I want to say in advance that many of the cats deaths and scenarios are different than what happened in the books. I did that on purpose so it would fit in with my story. (For example, Firestar has died earlier than he did in the books, he is clan leader while Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze are still kits)**

* * *

**Leafpool POV:**

I woke up to the sound of rushing water and pawsteps coming towards me. I looked up and saw Thornclaw padding towards me, his jaws full of fresh-kill.

"Where am I? Wait, Thornclaw; fresh-kill; no medicine den," Then I remembered. We ran away together. It was a forbidden love.

"Hey. I love you." He dropped a rabbit in front of me and ordered me to eat, "I wouldn't want you to get weak and die, I can't bear to lose you too."

I shuddered at the thought of how Thornclaw's mother, Frostfur, had died because she got hit by a monster. She was still alive, but some Shadowclan warriors came and saw her lying on the Thunderpath, her life ebbing away, with nobody around to help her, the Shadowclan warriors finished her off in cold-blood. Then, after that, Cinderpelt had died of the badger attack, while trying to help Sorreltail and her kittens. Now we had run away together leaving Thunderclan with no medicine cat at all. Trying to get rid of my grief for my former mentor, I laid down beside the rabbit and started to tear into it hungrily. I couldn't remember the last time I had a meal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thornclaw looking at me with amusement and affection glittering in his eyes. I leaped on him playfully with sheathed claws of course and we fought playfully for a long time until we broke apart gasping for breath. I layed back down beside the rabbit and beckoned with my tail to Thornclaw to come over and share the rabbit with me. He sat down beside me and started nibbling the rabbit. I had the feeling he wasn't hungry after the talk about his mother. I pushed my muzzle into his side to comfort him. We lay there still for a while until Thornclaw broke the silence.

"We'd better get going, we're still in Thunderclan territory and we should be on our way, and Leafpool?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he purred.

"Us she-cats can be as strong as you males anytime," I retorted softly. We walked off towards the moonpool together thinking about our future together.

**Hollykit POV:**

"Hey! Pass it over here!"

I caught the moss-ball in my teeth and passed it over to Jaykit. It hit him with a big _WHOMP_. Jaykit was blind which made him no fun to play with. Ferncloud came over and helped him up with a glint of pity in her eyes. He struggled in her teeth, Jaykit didn't like being underestimated, he always insists that he may not be able to see, but he can still smell and hear things well enough to make up for his blindness.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge here for a clan meeting," Brambleclaw's voice rang through the camp.

I felt a rush of pride towards my father. Not only was he my father, he was going to be clan leader! How cool is that?_ One day, I'm going to stand up there and address my clan and serve it for all of my nine lives._

"Has anyone seen my deputy? Sandstorm? Hello? My own deputy cannot abandon me," Sandstorm pushed through the crowd and sat down beneath the Highledge, flushing.

"Ah, there you are. So, as my first announcemnt as clan leader, I went to the moonpool yesterday and succesfully recieved my nine lives and name"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the clan chanted.

"Firestar was a great leader who went through so many things and greencough took his life quickly. But he was a noble leader and I hope to follow his path. I was his deputy as well as his apprentice. He watches us from Starclan now." The whole clan bowed their head in silence.

"Wait a minute, has anyone seen Leafpool? Or Thornclaw?" Brightheart yowled, her voice filled with worry for her brother.

"Where have they gone? We need a medicine cat! What if someone gets injured?" Spiderleg wailed.

"Sandstorm! Send out patrols! Roam the whole territory! We must find them!" Bramblestar ordered.

**Jaykit POV:**

"Still no sign of them? We must hope that they have went together and that they will return very soon." Bramblestar said grimly.

"But we are without a medicine cat!" Ferncloud exclaimed.

"If I may speak," Brightheart sounded rather nervous to me. She faced a pack of dogs bravely, but she's nervous about talking in front of her whole clan?

"Cinderpelt taught me about herbs when she was alive," she went on, "I still remember the basics, so maybe I could be the temporary medicine cat, and pick an apprentice that Starclan chooses. I could teach that cat what I know, and then maybe Starclan or the other medicine cats can finish up their training,"

"A wonderful idea Brightheart," Bramblestar purred. "From now on, Brightheart will be our temporary medicine cat, until then, you'll treat her as your medicine cat, and she will be responsible for the duties of a medicine cat." he concluded.

"Now we can move onto a happier duty. It is my pleasure to conduct my first ceremony as leader. One that is important to all clans, Squirrelflight's kit's have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices,"

"Even Jaykit?" Mousefur called out. My fur bristled in anger.

"Even Jaykit," Bramblestar meowed sternly. "Come forward you three, Hollykit, from this day forward, until you have reached your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Brackenfur, you will be mentor to Hollypaw. I hope you pass on everything Graystripe and our lost friend Firestar has taught you," she touched noses with him and went to sit beside her mentor.

"Lionkit, from this day forward, until you have reached your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. Ashfur, you will be mentor to Lionpaw, I hope you pass on everything Dustpelt has taught you," he touched noses with Ashfur and followed him to sit beside him.

"Jaykit, from this day forward, until you have reached your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. Longtail, you will be mentor to Jaypaw, I hope you teach your new apprentice well."

_Longtail! I got him because he's blind! Everyone underestimates me! Even my own leader! Longtail's an elder for Starclan's sake!_ I stiffly walked over to my new mentor and somehow managed to touch noses with him, despite my anger.

"Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw! Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw! Lionpaw! Hollypaw! Jaypaw!" The whole clan chanted.

_I guess I'll just have to get used to it._ I sighed and followed Longtail out of the camp to explore the territory with Hollypaw and Lionpaw.

**Hollypaw POV:**

Instead of going with Brackenfur right away, I wanted to talk to Squirrelflight first.

"Mother? Do you know you why Leafpool and Thornclaw are gone?" I asked.

"No honey."

"Isn't it because they like each other? Like Brackenfur and Sorreltail like each other? Isn't that why they ran away? To be together," I felt my mother stiffen up from anger and confusion.

"Go to training Hollypaw," I sulked away. I had wanted to talk more to her because she hardly ever visited the nursery to spend time with us. We had to be stuck with Ferncloud who bossed us around and we had to drink milk from her. I had started to believe she was my own mother when I was little.

**Thornclaw POV:**

"We're almost there," Leafpool encouraged me. We were in Windclan territory when I heard a hiss. It sounded like: "Psst, Leafpool." She looked at me as if she wanted to explore the sound that came from the bushes. At my nod she ran off toward the sound.

"Don't be too long!" I called, hoping she had heard me.

**Leafpool POV:**

I went into the bushes and found that Crowfeather was in the bushes. How could that mangy crow-food eater have the nerve to come here and talk to me while I'm here with someone else.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"What are you doing with that...that piece of fox dung?" he hissed.

"You do not talk about Thornclaw that way. You understand mouse-brain?" I retorted.

"But Leafpool, I...I love you!" he wailed. My heart broke to see him like this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I love Thornclaw now, I used really love you, I guess that that wasn't the destiny Starclan wanted for us, I never wanted to break your heart,"

"Well, looks like you failed. You broke my heart," he collapsed and started sobbing.

"Crowfeather, please, I'm sorry," I pleaded. Carefully, he sat up. I looked into his tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, I love Thornclaw." I touched my nose to his as a sign of farewell. Just then Thornclaw came in and we broke apart quickly. He had a look of shock across his face.

"Okay look, enough of this mushy gushy love talk, we gotta go, we're kinda in a hurry," and he stalked off.

"Sorry Crowfeather, but I love Thornclaw now." I started to walk away but he stopped me.

"If this doesn't work out between you two, don't think you can just come crawling back to me, because I just won't accept it," I nodded miserably and walked away to Thornclaw. We headed in the direction towards the moonpool leaving a sad Crowfeather staring after us.

* * *

**A/N: LeafpoolxThornclaw forever! Please review!**

**Special thanks to my beta and my older sister, 4vr17Vi :)**


	3. Almost Caught

**Brightheart POV:**

It's been three weeks since Leafpool and Thornclaw have been gone and Starclan seems to accept me as their temporary medicine cat. I curled up to go to sleep. It had been a long day! So many cats were coming in with injuries like scratches and bites. The whole den was so crowded that I had to treat everyone outside and have extra help from the apprentices to gather herbs and stuff. Slowly I drifted into a deep sleep. I found myself gazing across a meadow full of flowers and fresh-kill. But I didn't bother to catch any. A pretty tortoise-shell was coming towards me.

"Spottedleaf?" I asked in wonder. I never thought a Starclan cat would come and talk to me.

"Yes young one, it's me,"

"Where are Thornclaw and Leafpool? I miss them so much. Thornclaw especially," I wailed in grief for my brother.

"Brightheart, I have come to you to send you a few messages," her voice soothed me a little more; it sounded as if it were full of stars.

"What have you come to tell me?"

"Well I could say it if you would stop talking," she retorted. I slapped my tail over my mouth in shame.

"Thank you. Now, my first message. Leafpool and Thornclaw are gone for a reason. They have run away to be together, because they love each other. My second, I have a prophecy for you:

_"Robin blue eyes may be blind but nose and ears put blind jay on the path of his unwanted destiny."_

Spottedleaf started fading away.

"Spottedleaf! Don't leave me! What do you mean?" I yowled to the sky. I caught the faint sign of her next to me.

"Don't worry, Starclan will lead you on the right path."

"Brightheart?" Cloudtail's voice brought me back to reality. My mate was looking down at me. Why was he in the medicine den?

"Sorry, did you want something?" I asked wondering if he heard the prophecy.

"Yeah, we're going on hunting patrol, did you want to come to collect some herbs?" he asked.

"Um, sure, I'm running low on tansy. I'll be out in a moment."

"Of course." He pushed his nose briefly into my fur as a sign of love, then headed out. I slowly got up and walked to the waiting hunting patrol. We headed off out into the forest. I was walking alongside Cloudtail, our pelts brushing.

**Thornclaw POV:**

I looked into Leapool's eyes. She had just told me the most wonderful news a tom cat could ever dream of. Leafpool's excepting my kits!

"Oh Leafpool! I'm so happy!" I squealed.

"Yes, but what do we do now? The moonpool didn't give us a clear enough answer," she replied fretfully.

_Flashback_

I looked down at the pool of shimmering water and ran down to meet my mate who was already beside the moonpool.

"What do we do now?" I panted.

"Just lap at the water a little," she said casually. We lapped at the water. It felt like I was drinking starlight. Instantly he was in a beautiful meadow next to Leafpool.

_"We're both having the same dream!"_ That was apparently really rare. I heard paw steps coming towards us. I looked up to see Brackenfur coming towards us.

"Brackenfur! What are you doing in Starclan?" I ran up to touch noses with him. Leafpool stayed behind, as if she knew the reason.

"Brackenfur," she slowly made her way to him. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her. It's my fault you're up here. If she hadn't died, you would have still been alive," she choked with grief.

"Leafpool, it's not your fault, it was my time to die,"

"No it wasn't!" she insisted, "You were still young! You had a whole life ahead of you! You could have been clan leader or have been respected by the whole clan as an elder!"

"Leafpool, it's okay," I gave her a comforting lick on the head before turning back to Brackenfur. "How are you in Starclan?" I questioned.

"Well, I became so sad for Cinderpelt, I drowned in the river. I regret it now. I had an apprentice, and a mate and kits. But really Leafpool, it's not your fault."

"I'm guessing you have a message for us?" Thornclaw asked.

"Of course, go with what you're heart tells you. It may hurt, but it's the right choice," he started to fade away.

"No! Brackenfur! Don't leave me!" I wailed. I just saw my brother for the first time after he killed himself. Now, he's gone again.

_The Present_

**Leafpool POV:**

"It's okay Leafpool, Brackenfur told us to do what our heart tells us to do,"

"Okay but, when I ran away with Crowfeather, I was wrong," I meowed miserably.

"True, but let's run away and see what happens, that's how you found out what your heart wanted right?"

"Right, but that led to a lot of pain," I tried to keep the memories out of my head.

"Well we both know that you love me truly with all your heart right? So how could it hurt?" he asked. I nodded, though deep down in my heart, I know I still had feelings for Crowfeather.

"Well, let's get moving, we've got a long way to go,"

"Yeah, about that, where are we going to go exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and we're going to the Tribe," he tried to make it sound as if it was such a wonderful idea.

"I don't think the Tribe would accept us, why don't we go back to where our old homes were? I know it's a long way and that Twolegs probably destroyed everything, but there's always Ravenpaw and Barley, they could help us find a safe place. I guess we could check with the tribe first and see if they accept us, after all, Stormfur is still in the tribe," I tried to be reasonable.

"Sounds good to me," he sighed, "We'd better get moving,"

"Okay," we walked together towards the mountains.

**Lionpaw POV:**

"Okay, try again," Ashfur encouraged me. I tried to concentrate on the leap and twist Ashfur was trying to teach me. I tried again and did it perfectly! Except for the part where I crashed into the tree and rolled ending up at my mentor's feet. He looked down at me and I rolled my eyes up so I could see him. Amusement glittering in his eyes.

_"I'll show him,_" I thought. I flicked my tail to show him to be quiet and pointed at the tree, motioning that there was a squirrel in it. I quietly hauled myself up the tree, but there was no squirrel, it was all just a trick to show Ashfur that I'm a good fighter. Luckily he had his back turned. I pinpointed him and with a yowl, I jumped out of the tree and landed on his back, claws sheathed of course. Ashfur let out a startled yowl and threw me off.

"Watch it!" he yowled, "Can't a cat make dirt without getting attacked by a crazy apprentice?"

"I just wanted to show you that I'm a really good fighter," I whined.

"Well, wait until, I tell you to attack me, but still, you're surprise attack wasn't bad, just try not to disturb someone when they're doing something that shouldn't be interrupted," he growled.

"Yes Ashfur," I snickered.

"Come on, it's time we were back at camp," he lead the way though I pushed into front of him and broke into a run towards the camp.

**Breezepelt POV:**

As I walked across the Windclan moor, I caught a whiff of enemy clan scent. I sniffed harder and established that it was Thundercan! Two cats, how dare they have the nerve to come onto our territory without permission? I raced back towards camp as fast as I could.

"Onestar! You aren't going to believe what I just found out! There were two Thunderclan intruders in our territory!" I panted.

**Crowfeather POV:**

I emerged from my den as soon as I heard the last sentence. The memory popped into my head, Leafpool and Thornclaw. But no matter how much I wanted to tell the truth, I had to hide the truth for my love.

"It's probably just some cats traveling to the moonpool. Breezepelt, be reasonable,"

**Breezepelt POV:**

I felt frustrated, I knew that there were intruders. How could nobody believe me? It was pretty obvious that no one would go to the moonpool, especially now, it's newleaf, and the forest is full with prey, how could anyone have any problems? But I suppose they just wanted to share tongues with Starclan. I sighed, but I just couldn't be too sure.

**Jaypaw POV:**

"Okay Jaypaw, the first thing about being blind is that never trust the scent, the cat's scent might be there, but it could actually be in a different place," Longtail explained. I was actually beginning to enjoy myself, I found someone I could relate to.

"So, always keep your ears pricked up, want to try it?" I nodded. I scented Longtail next to me, but I also kept my ears open. I heard the crackle of leaves behind me, telling me it was Longtail. So, hoping to confuse him, I stepped loudly on one side and I saw his head turn towards my direction, I quickly tiptoed over to behind him, and with a loud cry, I flung myself onto his back.

"Huh? Whatcha?" he collapsed on the ground. "Enemy!"

"Hah! I sure got-" I was squashed under Longtail's weight.

"Longatil! It's me! Jaypaw!" I yelled. He rolled off me.

"Jaypaw! Why didn't you say so?"

"I was trying!"

**Breezpelt POV:**

I was finding it hard for me to sleep. I kept thinking of those scents. They reminded me of a familiar scent. Especially the she cat scent. Finally I drifted into a long sleep.

In the middle of the night I woke up with a start, those scents! The medicine cat and that puny little warrior Thornclaw! Just wait, I'm going to catch those rotten warriors.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long guys! Please review!**


	4. A Journey's End

**Brightheart POV:**

I was finding it hard for me to go to sleep, that prophecy just kept repeating in my mind. But finally a dark wave of sleep washed over me. I was in the forest watching Jaypaw train, I saw him having trouble keeping his balance because of the twigs and bushes he couldn't see. I looked into his robin blue eyes, and I felt bad for him. A jay's feather drifted down out of nowhere and tickled my nose. Suddenly I bolted up straight, of course! Why didn't I think of it before?

**Leafpool POV:**

"Don't worry, we're almost there," my mate encouraged me. We'd been traveling forever! I nodded wearily, it felt as if my paws were dropping off. But in the distance, I thought I saw some rocks that looked as if they were made of moonlight, it was more beautiful than the moonpool, then it came to me. That was the moonstone!

"Thornclaw! Look! It's the Moonstone!" I exlaimed. All my tiredness seemed to go away as I broke into a run with Thornclaw hard on my heels.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Barley! Ravenpaw?" I shouted into the barn. No reply, we went deeper into the barn and saw Ravenpaw crouching over Barley.

"Ravenpaw?" I asked. He looked up and stood protectively in front of Barley and hissed warningly.

"Ravenpaw? It's us, Thornclaw and Leafpool," my mate said cautiously.

"Leafpool? Oh thank goodness you're here, Barley got hit by a monster trying to save me, please help him, you're a medicine cat, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I was," I corrected. But then I saw the sad look in his eyes. "But I'll still help," he breathed a sigh of relief. I closely examined him.

"Ravenpaw, can you get me some cobwebs, horsetail, and marigold?" I asked urgently.

"Right away," and he dashed off.

"Thornclaw, I need you to keep on licking his wounds to keep him warm and clean," I instructed. He nodded and started to lick him. But it wouldn't work, his breath was getting shallower and shallower by the moment, finally, it stopped.

"He's gone," I murmured.

"Barley! No! Why? Oh why have you done this to me Starclan?"

"Come on Ravenpaw."

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Come on Thornclaw, he needs some time to get over the shock."

**Brightheart POV:**

Today, I decided I would tell Bramblestar about Jaypaw.

"Bramblestar?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I just need to tell you that...uh, that," I started wondering whether I should tell him or not.

"Well? Mouse got your tongue?" he hissed.

"I just got a prophecy, I think it means that Jaypaw is supposed to be the next medicine cat," I was really nervous.

"Oh great, and who's going to tell him that? I bet nobody going to want to have their throat ripped out. Everyone knows all Jaypaw wants is to be a normal warrior," he growled.

"Me," I resigned, and with that, I stalked away. _"Honestly, he's getting as bad as Mousefur,"_ I hissed when I was out of earshot. I looked into the apprentice's den and saw Jaypaw curled up. he kept murmuring in his sleep. It sounded to me like: "No, I don't want to...you with your snaggly teeth," It sounded as if he was describing Yellowfang. Was it possible he was already being visited by Starclan cats? Now I was sure Jaypaw was the one. Slowly, I crawled inside and prodded him with a claw and he instantly awoke.

"What do you want?"

"Come with me into the forest," and I lead him outside.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"What! Do you think that I'm going to give up my place as a warrior apprentice? The only chance that I won't be underestimated?" he yowled. "No! I refuse! I won't do it!" he raced off into the forest.

"Jaypaw!" I yowled after him.

**Jaypaw POV:**

I kept on running until I got to Fourtrees. I collapsed on the ground. How can Brightheart think that I'm going to give up my whole life to become medicine cat.

_"I won't do it, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless. I'll show them,"_ I slowly heaved myself up and made my way back to camp. Outside the camp entrance, I let out a yowl and took off towards the Shadowclan border. I ran as fast as I could as I heard paws running on the ground far behind me.

_"If I find a patrol of Shadowclan cats, maybe they'll fight me in front of my clan, when I win, they won't underestimate me anymore,"_ my plan was brilliant, I just needed it to work, hopefully they won't come to my rescue. I started to look for a patrol of cats until I scented one. I stepped over the border and the only thing I remembered was the screeching of cats, and then, complete blackness.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I woke up in the medicine den. and Brightheart was tending to my wounds. Who was I kidding? I could never be a warrior; I'm better off to have the peaceful life of a medicine cat.

"I accept," I softly whispered.

"What?" Brightheart asked, puzzled.

"I'll be your stupid medicine cat," I hissed.

"Really? This is great! Okay, I'll tell Bramblestar, wait, I need to tend to your wounds,"

"Go on," I hissed, "I at least know enough to fix these wounds," as she sped out of the den.

"Stupid blindness, why Starclan, how can you be so cruel!" Then I suddenly heard thunder outside.

"Sorry Starclan, jeez, no need to get so angry," I mumbled.

**Barley POV:**

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't help it, why isn't anyone helping me? I saw a cat coming towards me. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Firestar! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Barley," his voice was gentle but soothing, "I have come to give you an escort to Starclan,"

"Wait, two things, one, how did I get into Starclan? I mean like, shouldn't I go to like cat heaven or something? Two, why are you dead?

"I died in a battle with greencough. Yes, they thought I had more lives left but they were wrong. Anyways, the reason you are coming to StarClan is because you are good enough of a family to us. We accept you into StarClan."

"Wait, can't I say goodbye? I never got to say anything to Ravenpaw. He was a good cat eh?"

"He was, but there's no way you can go back now, you're stuck with me, come on,"

**Jaypaw POV:**

"Now remember, cobwebs are for bleeding and marigold is for-" Brightheart stopped.

"Infected wounds, also can be treated with horsetail," I groaned.

"Good, I love your enthusiasm," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's not my fault that I can never become a warrior, and now that I'm stuck being a stupid medicine cat while everyone is underestimating me and I'll end up all alone and old and-"

"Woah, is this what this is all about? Look, the reason you can't have a mate, is because the whole clan will be your responsibility. Second, the job of a medicine cat is not stupid, it's very important. If it weren't for us, all the cats would've been gone. We heal everyone. Nobody will underestimate you, they'll look up to you, don't worry, you're destined to be a medicine cat. Don't be afraid to express your true destiny," Brightheart explained.

"You sound like one of those weird cats who try to reason with everyone," I mumbled.

"You know what? I can't live your grumpy little tail, if you want to be a nobody in the clan, then why don't you just leave!"

"You know what? I might do just that!" with that I ran into the forest.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Jaypaw? Jaypaw?"

"Go away Brightheart! Leave me alone," I mumbled in my sleep.

"Seriously, just get up! I try to be as "sweet" as Spottedleaf, and what do I get? Attitude!"

"What do you want Yellowfang?" I saw she started to fade away.

"What? I get up and you're leaving? What kind of crazy-mixed up world is this?"

_"Robin blue eyes may be blind but nose and ears put blind jay on the path of his unwanted destiny."_ A feather drifted down and hit my nose, a gray one, just like my fur...

**Ravenpaw POV:**

I couldn't believe it! I'd done so much for Thunderclan, and now Leafpool just lets me down and lets my only friend die, why should I even help them? Maybe I should just send them off. I curled up with my tail over my nose and drifted off into sleep. I kind of landed into a field of flowers. It looked so peaceful.

_"This must be Starclan, am I dead or something?"_ I thought, worried.

"Hello Ravenpaw," a voice echoed.

"Goldenflower? Is it really you?" I asked in disbelief. Goldenflower had been the kindest to me in the days of being an apprentice in ThunderClan.

"Yes it is. I have come for a very important reason. You must forgive your friends, there was nothing you could do, they tied their best. It's time to forgive and forget," she reasoned.

"Forgive and forget?" Ravenpaw echoed bitterly. He kept on repeating it. Soon, Goldenflower started fading away.

"Don't go!"

"Do what you think is right," were the last words he heard before he woke back up.

"Leafpool! Thornclaw! Please forgive me, I've been such a piece of fox dung, can you give me a second chance?" he shouted.

"Of course!" Leafpool nuzzled Ravenpaw playfully.

**Jaypaw POV:**

I got up off the ground. What happened next amazed me. For the first time, I could see. The forest with its ever so bright colors and leaves. I ran back to camp into the medicine den.

"Brightheart? I'm sorry, I didn't know medicine cat was so important, I've been so mean, please forgive m-" he stopped, instead he saw Brightheart on the floor gasping for breath.

"Brightheart?" _"Oh, what do I do? If only I'd listened when I had the chance to fix this!"_

"Brightheart, please help me! Don't leave me here!"

"What did you do to my sister?" Swiftpaw whispered.

"Swiftpaw? Please help? Oh, I'm so crazy, I'm talking to a spirit!"

"Help me..." Brightheart whispered hoarsely.

"Brightheart!" Jaypaw awoke with a start. "I've gotta get back to her to make things right! Brightheart! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he said when he got there.

"Jaypaw! You came back!" Brightheart nuzzled him affectionately.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me,"

"Of course," she sighed, "Now, let's get back to business!"

* * *

**So, that's the last chapter! End of the story...HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Hope you like it, please review!**


End file.
